


Succumbing To The Idiot's Desires

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Após muita provocação, Sanji se entrega aos desejos mais obscuros de Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 2





	Succumbing To The Idiot's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente no ZoSan Day 1132, dia 02 de Dezembro de 2019.

O Thousand Sunny havia aportado na costa de uma ilha pequena. Brook ficara para vigia, Sanji usou uma desculpa esfarrapada de que ficaria para organizar a despensa, mesmo que seus planos fossem outros, e Zoro, como sempre, dormia em algum canto perdido do navio.

Quando se despediram, Robin deu uma risadinha estranha para o loiro que ele julgou ser um flerte e seus olhos viraram corações automaticamente. Que cozinheiro iludido era ele. Por um tempo ele subiu com Brook para jogar conversa fora e dar uma olhada na ilha pelo telescópio, talvez mais tarde fosse dar uma esticada nas pernas por lá e quem sabe uma boa conferida nas mellorines...

Sanji desceu do ninho do corvo, deixando Brook para vigiar o navio sozinho. Seguiu seu caminho, já com tudo planejado. Iria, finalmente, realizar um de seus fetiches mais errados e estranhos. Transar na cozinha era algo que Zoro vivia atiçando-o a fazer, mas por ser um local de fácil acesso, ele normalmente dava um jeito de fugir e deixar o outro na mão, literalmente. Porém, daquela vez seria diferente.

Parou na frente de um Zoro adormecido do lado de fora da cozinha, abraçando as três espadas, uma expressão de quem ficaria dormindo por muitas horas caso deixassem. A forma mais fácil de acordá-lo seria dando um chute bem dado, entretanto, a intenção não era irritá-lo, desejava ter o bom humor do marimo. Ajoelhou-se, segurando-o pela nuca e o beijou invasivo, penetrando a língua em sua boca e iniciando um beijo intenso e demorado, e mesmo dormindo o moreno correspondeu instintivamente.

Eles disputavam espaço, sentindo o gosto viciante da boca um do outro, Zoro sentindo o gosto de cigarro dos lábios de Sanji que sentia o gosto de álcool tão habitual na boca do espadachim. Apenas percebeu que o moreno havia acordado ao ouvir um gemido gostoso escapando de sua garganta, então puxou os fios curtos de sua nuca e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um olhar esverdeado penetrante que estava tão carregado de desejo quanto seus olhos azuis. Mordiscou o lábio inferior do outro e se levantou, puxando-o pelo pulso.

— Vem.

Zoro se deixou levar facilmente, abandonando as espadas no local. Sanji estava estranho, visivelmente excitado, com o rosto meio corado, lindo em sua visão. Por ele não estar fumando, só existia uma explicação. Quando fecharam a porta da cozinha, foi puxado contra o outro, ficando de frente para ele que se encostava na parede, então aproximou os lábios para beijá-lo novamente, fechando os olhos quando estava a poucos centímetros, mas ao invés da maciez dos lábios do loiro, sentiu uma língua quente e áspera. Abriu os olhos, vendo um olhar lascivo naqueles olhos azuis profundos e um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, percebendo que aquele loiro iria levá-lo à loucura.

— Sem beijos.

— Você quer brincar, é? — Retribuiu o sorriso sacana, sentindo o sangue ferver de excitação.

— Você não quer? — Sanji lambeu os lábios sensualmente.

— Eu sempre quero. — Zoro repetiu o ato, lambendo os próprios lábios também, tão sensual e erótico quanto o loiro. Os dois colocaram as línguas para fora e iniciaram um não-beijo, apenas esfregando as línguas sedentas e trocando saliva.

Sanji foi o primeiro a arfar de prazer. Ele sentiu as costas escorregando pela parede, ficando alguns centímetros menor que Zoro, o que o deixava bastante entregue. O braço de Zoro encostou acima de sua cabeça, fazendo-o sentir-se incomodado com a posição, mas era o que havia planejado, não? Mesmo assim, na prática aquilo o irritava.

— Heh... Baixinho... — Encostou a mão bem no topo da cabeça loira, irritando o menor ainda mais. Do jeito que Zoro falava, parecia que era 20 centímetros mais alto quando na verdade não passava nem de 1 centímetro e sequer dava para notar a diferença.

— O que me falta em cima é compensado em baixo... — Rebateu devolvendo na mesma moeda.

— Nem é grande coisa.

— Pelo contrário, é justamente grande coisa. — Sorriu confiante.

— Tsc. — Revirou os olhos sem conseguir negar. Sanji ser bem-dotado era um fato que ele não podia negar, felizmente para ele que era quem mais apreciava aquilo. Aquelas brincadeiras e insultos provocativos eram extremamente excitantes.

Ver Sanji daquela forma, tão menor que ele era uma visão interessante. Normalmente o encarava como igual, olho no olho, mas ali ele tinha que olhar para baixo. O pouco que o loiro havia deslizado pela parede e flexionado as pernas havia feito ele parecer bem menor e mais inocente que fez Zoro fantasiar... Tocou o rosto alheio com a mão grande calejada, vendo-o fechar o olho que estava exposto ao sentir o toque. Suas fantasias só pioraram percebendo o quão fofo Sanji ficava daquela forma.

— Eu vou te foder tanto. — Anunciou deslizando a mão do rosto para o pescoço, sentindo o loiro se arrepiar. A mão continuou deslizando até a nuca do outro, segurando com firmeza seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça levemente para trás, deixando seu pescoço à mostra. Aproximou os lábios, abriu a boca e chupou com desejo a pele alva, sugando a pele e deixando uma marca avermelhada quando se afastou.

O gemido gostoso que Sanji soltou foi o que fez Zoro finalmente notar que ele estava completamente receptivo. O segundo gemido saiu mais longo quando Zoro chupou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, não conseguindo mais conter os instintos. O corpo empurrou um pouco mais o menor contra a parede, a perna se elevou relativamente até sentir o membro dele em sua coxa, esfregando-se contra ele automaticamente. Aquela posição era tão boa, facilitava tanto abusar daquele corpo lascivo.

— É minha vingança. — O espadachim sussurrou com a voz rouca e os lábios encostando no lóbulo sensível e quente. Poderia fazer algum tempo que havia prometido vingança, mas a hora sempre iria chegar. A língua procurou a carne e empurrou-a até os dentes, pressionando com força até ficarem bem marcados.

— Z-Zoro... — Sanji arfou de prazer. Os olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta, o rosto corado, porra aquele loiro safado estava muito sexy. Era muito excitante ver o cara que normalmente o dominava tão submisso daquela forma.

A mão do moreno abandonou os cabelos do outro e desceu para seu corpo. Deslizou pelo peito, abdômen e cintura, apertando cada pedaço de carne, dos dois lados, usando as duas mãos. Tocou-lhe o quadril que não era tão largo quanto o seu, mas estava longe de ser estreito depois dos dois anos de treinamento. Do quadril, uma das mãos foi para as costas, um dedo deslizou da nuca até o fim da espinha dorsal, fazendo Sanji curvar as costas e encostar mais o peito ao de Zoro, nesse processo empinando a bunda. Uma das mãos de Zoro agarrou uma das nádegas, enchendo sua mão com aquela carne da melhor qualidade. Sentiu o cozinheiro procurar apoio em seu corpo, os braços passando por seu pescoço e segurando sua nuca, arrancando um sorriso maldoso de seus lábios.

— Que passivo. — Realmente, aquele era o dia de irritar Sanji até levar um chute no meio da cara, mas que culpa ele tinha se seu namorado estava completamente receptivo e provocá-lo seria sempre muito mais interessante?

— O passivo te come 9 a cada 10 vezes. — Sanji corrigiu, abrindo os olhos e encarando o idiota que adorava estragar o momento com comentários desagradáveis.

— 2 a cada 10. — Zoro rebateu.

— 8 a cada 10.

— 3 a cada 10.

— 7 a cada 10.

— Tsc. 4 a cada 10 e não se fala mais nisso.

— Nada feito. O máximo que eu posso lhe oferecer é 6 a cada 10 vezes, marimo.

— Que seja, kokku. — Revirou os olhos, irritando-se com aquela disputa idiota que sempre acontecia entre os dois. Alcançou a outra nádega do loiro com a outra mão, apertando-a e ouvindo outro gemido prazeroso, em seguida usou um pouco mais de força e o puxou para seu colo, tendo a cintura estranhamente enlaçada pelas pernas gostosas de Sanji.

— Completamente passivo. — Provocou. Era impressão ou o moreno estava atentado?

— Cala a boca. — Sanji iria se vingar em breve e aquele idiota com grama no lugar do cabelo sofreria na sua mão por muitos dias depois daquilo.

Obedecendo as ordens de seu amado, o espadachim se calou e dedicou todo seu tempo a abusar daquele corpo lascivo e entregue. A parede ajudava a sustentar o corpo alheio, mesmo que sequer precisasse já que seu loiro era bem leve e ele era bem forte. Entretanto, com o corpo apoiado na parede, conseguia ter as mãos mais livres e obviamente que elas foram diretamente para as nádegas durinhas e sedutoras. Queria enfiar o rosto ali no meio e se afogar naquela carne. Ah, a convivência com o maldito pervertido estava o tornando tanto quanto.

Como não poderia fazer tudo que desejava, apenas investia com força o quadril contra o corpo menor, sentindo a ereção desesperada por atenção se roçando contra a sua, e algumas vezes até sentia o safado rebolar com vontade. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a língua quente deslizando por seu pescoço e indo até os brincos em sua orelha, sentindo um prazer absurdo com aquele ato. Sanji era um maldito erótico delicioso.

— Zooorooo... — Ouviu a voz manhosa do loiro sussurrada em seu ouvido e todo seu corpo se arrepiou.

— O que foi, ero-kokku? — Tentou manter o mínimo controle que ainda existia.

— Hnnn... — Continuou manhoso. As pernas apertavam a cintura larga do moreno, as mãos apertavam seus ombros, algumas vezes brincando com o cabelo bagunçando, colocando alguma mecha curtinha atrás da orelha. — Mesa...

Inicialmente Zoro não entendeu. Ele olhou para o rosto do loiro, basicamente com um ponto de interrogação em sua testa. Aos poucos ele percebeu o olhar azulado fixo na mesa grande no meio da cozinha. O rosto corado denunciava que Sanji não estava realmente confortável com a situação, mesmo que parecesse bem excitado. O moreno lambeu os lábios, apertou as nádegas e carregou seu cozinheiro até a mesa, sentando-o em uma das pontas.

— Seu pervertido... Imagina sua querida Nami sabendo o que eu vou fazer com você aqui. — Zoro provocou, enfiando as mãos por dentro da camisa do loiro. Sanji segurou com força suas mãos e olhou-o com uma expressão séria e irritada.

— Você é o pervertido! Você quem fica me tentando sempre a foder aqui na cozinha, seu ero-marimo!

Inesperadamente o que Sanji recebeu foi um sorriso que demonstrava que Zoro era realmente um pervertido no armário. Sentiu suas mãos sendo puxadas e um beijo depositado nas costas de cada uma, fazendo o marimo até parecer um cavalheiro, como se fosse! Ele continuou o caminho dos beijos, beijando o pescoço e bochecha do loiro, evitando os lábios por se lembrar da regra idiota que haviam colocado. Segurou o rosto de Sanji novamente, tocando-o com uma delicadeza que não era comum de um cara bruto daqueles. Uma das mãos se enfiou nos cabelos, enroscando os dedos nos fios, enquanto a outra subiu lentamente pelo rosto pálido, levando a franja comprida que escondia um dos olhos azuis.

“Que lindo.”

Foi o que os dois pensaram quando se encararam. O espadachim quando viu as duas sobrancelhas estranhas de Sanji, junto com seus dois olhos azuis brilhando e o cozinheiro quando viu o sorriso lindo que se formou nos lábios de Zoro, junto com o leve rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas.

Obviamente que nenhum dos dois disse em voz alta o que pensaram ou o que realmente estavam sentindo, era mais fácil sair algum xingamento ou provocação do que um elogio da boca daqueles dois cabeças oca.

Enquanto ainda segurava a franja, Zoro puxou o queixo do loiro, abaixando seu rosto um pouco. Ficou na ponta dos pés e colou os lábios em uma das sobrancelhas de Sanji, ouvindo um “Oh” surpreso da boca do outro.

Era apenas uma foda que Sanji esperava e Zoro conseguia tornar tudo melhor, não se arrependia de abrir mão de todas as mulheres do mundo para ficar unicamente com ele, mesmo normalmente ele sendo o marimo preguiçoso e bruto de sempre, os pequenos momentos eram os que importavam.

— Eu vou continuar, tá? — Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, estranhamente carinhoso e gentil, enquanto acariciava uma de suas bochechas.

— Tá... — E Sanji respondeu inconsciente. Ele fodendo respondeu e quis se matar por responder. Não se reconheceu ali, não era ele, era algum demônio irreconhecível que havia tomado seu corpo e respondido em seu lugar, ainda mais respondido daquela forma dócil e calma, sem nenhuma ofensa.

A franja voltou a esconder o olho de Sanji quando Zoro soltou o rosto dele e as mãos voltaram para o corpo. Ele estava mais calmo, porém não menos excitado. As mãos começaram a desabotoar a camisa irritante do loiro, que recebeu um olhar irritado e retribuiu com um sorriso compreensível. Então o melhor cozinheiro de todos resolveu ajudar o neandertal a desabotoar os botões antes que ele puxasse e estourasse tudo, até que seu peito estivesse todo à mostra.

As mãos do moreno imediatamente tocaram a pele branca. O toque era diferente do toque em seu rosto, Sanji sentia o desejo na pegada de Zoro ali. As pontas do dedo circulavam sua pele, arrepiando-o ainda mais do que já estava. Para cima e para baixo, até chegar aos mamilos rosados, que foram completamente ignorados. A camisa foi retirada dos ombros e braços do loiro, deixando-o desnudo na parte de cima.

Zoro tentou ser discreto quando deu um ou dois passos para trás unicamente com a intenção de admirar melhor o corpo alheio. Ele secou o corpo definido de Sanji, seu peitoral bem delineado, os gomos bem separados em seu abdômen, os mamilos rosados que estavam levemente eriçados. Lambeu os lábios, sentindo seu amiguinho completamente duro pulsando, causando um aperto irritante na calça que o fez abrir o zíper e botão para dar uma aliviada.

Viu seu namorado esticando as mãos completamente manhoso, carente e necessitado, chamando-o para um abraço que jamais negaria. Envolveu o corpo menor em seus braços, sentindo as mãos firmes de cozinheiro desenhando com a ponta dos dedos em suas costas, subindo até sua nuca e desviando para sua orelha com os três brincos. Os dedos batendo de leve nos objetos causava um tilintar que era bastante agradável e o relaxava, fazendo-o baixar a guarda. Era confortável só ficar na inocência com seu homem, sem qualquer indecência ou perversão. Porém, acabava de se arrepender de baixar a guarda, o desgraçado deu uma mordida forte do lado oposto de seu pescoço antes de sussurrar entregue.

— Me fode bem gostoso, Zoro. — E tal pedido tiraria de si qualquer homem do universo, até mesmo o marimo que era casto e puro. Aquele cozinheiro gostoso sem dúvidas acabaria o enlouquecendo com tanta perversão. Óbvio que havia corado forte, mas o sangue se acumulou mais em uma parte específica do corpo maior, que pulsava desesperado para se enfiar naquele homem que era seu e unicamente seu.

Seria impossível esconder o sorriso pervertido. Honestamente, desejava apenas virar Sanji de quatro, deixá-lo com aquela bunda bem empinada e meter com tanta força, tudo de uma vez, até quebrar todas as barreiras.

O moreno não conseguia nem pensar, falar então estava fora dos planos. Até tentou dizer qualquer coisa no ouvido do loiro, mas estava tão ofegante que apenas a respiração descompassada fora ouvida. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar, então sentiu uma língua quente no lóbulo da orelha e qualquer tentativa de se acalmar evaporou. As mãos desceram desesperadas pelo peito nu, até alcançar a calça e definitivamente puxar com força para baixo, estourando o zíper e o botão. Sabia que depois seria xingado por ser um bruto, mas que se foda, Sanji também estava bem envolvido para se importar no momento e se ele tivesse tentado falar algo, as palavras foram engolidas com a chupada gostosa em seu mamilo e a mão desesperada puxando sem jeito a calça para baixo até finalmente conseguir retirar por seus pés.

A língua deslizava no mamilo, rodeando várias vezes e molhando todo o peito do amado. Antes de descer para a cueca, Zoro subiu até o pescoço e deu uma mordida forte na garganta que foi substituída por um chupão forte que deixaria a pele bem vermelha. Sanji era seu.

As mordidas foram distribuídas por todo o peito e abdômen definido do loiro, até chegar na cueca e a língua deslizar pela ponta do pênis, molhando o tecido mais do que já se encontrava. Os dentes se juntaram em uma leve mordida que fez o outro jogar a cabeça para trás e curvar as costas em êxtase. O gemido que o espadachim ouviu apenas o incentivava a continuar a abusar daquele corpo sensível. Ele abaixou a cueca azul, vendo o pênis rijo praticamente pular em sua direção e sorriu safado, era uma boa visão ver o quanto seu loiro estava desesperado por ele.

Retirou a cueca do corpo menor, abraçou a cintura dele e o puxou para a beirada da mesa, afastando as pernas grossas e se posicionou ali no meio. Com uma das mãos ficou a acariciar a cintura de Sanji, envolvendo-o em seu abraço. A outra mão acariciou rapidamente o pênis melado, descendo logo para os testículos e se enfiou entre as nádegas branquinhas. Os dedos procuraram a entrada, tocando-a superficialmente até sentir o menor agarrando-o pelos ombros.

— Não precisa... — O cozinheiro disse baixinho, quase não dando para o outro ouvir.

— O quê?

— Eu fiz no banho... Antes de ir te acordar... — Jurou que iria morrer de vergonha, admitir em voz alta era muito vergonhoso, sempre seria.

— Oh... — Foi o máximo que o neandertal respondeu.

Zoro lambeu o pescoço alvo e em seguida se abaixou de supetão, enfiando o rosto entre as nádegas do loiro. A língua procurou desesperada a entrada e nem mesmo o aperto em seu cabelo o faria se afastar. Era vergonhoso, sabia muito bem daquilo, porém entendia o motivo de Sanji sempre tentar fazer tais coisas constrangedoras com seu corpo.

Babou completamente o períneo, percorrendo aquela língua cheia de saliva por toda extensão. Rodeou várias vezes a entrada, percebendo o loiro recuando todas as vezes em que a pontinha da língua quente molhava o local apertado. Segurou as coxas, puxando o corpo contra ele, fazendo a língua entrar bem de leve em Sanji. Sentiu-o contraindo-se e apertando sua língua, e o puxão mais forte no cabelo verde obrigou o moreno a se afastar. Olhou-o no olho sem entender o motivo, até que o cozinheiro desviou o olhar, emburrando. Sanji estava envergonhado e aquilo era extremamente fofo, o fez sorrir de leve.

Poderia dizer palavras para deixá-lo mais confortável, só que provocá-lo sempre seria mais interessante. Quando moveu os lábios para soltar algum comentário desnecessário, três dedos na frente dos lábios o impediram, fazendo-o se calar. Aquele cozinheiro safado não iria deixar ele falar qualquer coisa que o envergonhasse ainda mais. Ah, tudo bem. Beijou os dedos, passando a língua pela pontinha de cada um, sorrindo pervertido. Subiu a mão esquerda até os lábios finos, fazendo o outro chupá-los e para sua surpresa não ouviu nenhum protesto, apenas sentiu a língua se deliciando com três dedos, como se chupasse seu pau. Era enlouquecedor.

Sanji penetrava-os completamente em sua boca faminta, chupando e melando com gosto os dedos grossos. Era maravilhoso para ele e as reações do moreno o agradavam muito. Zoro se derretia com facilidade quando o colocava na boca e pelo visto aquilo também acontecia quando só brincava com os dedos. A saliva começou a escorrer pelo canto dos lábios, então abriu a boca e os fluídos grudaram nos dedos. Terminou a provocação beijando a ponta dos dedos e definitivamente o marimo estava hipnotizado com aquela demonstração obscena, fazendo-o sorrir vitorioso.

Ouviu um resmungo sair dos lábios alheios e o olhar sendo desviado em seguida, havia deixado o outro envergonhado e não se arrependia nem um pouco. Outro resmungo fora ouvido e o rosto moreno se enfiou no pescoço pálido, mordendo a pele. A mão do espadachim voltou para o meio das pernas, e os dedos afastaram as nádegas antes de enfiar apenas um na entrada estreita de Sanji.

Os braços do menor apertaram seus ombros e não demorou para sentir os dentes mordendo seu pescoço outra vez. Forçou o dedo mais fundo, percebendo que estava mais fácil que de costume, então se atreveu a meter outro, que se juntou ao primeiro, estranhamente com facilidade. Não conteve o sorriso, claro que gostava daquilo, amava quando aquela cavidade quente começava a sugá-lo desesperadamente, mostrando que o queria ali, não só os dedos, como seu pau também.

Sanji o soltou quando enfiou o terceiro dedo e simplesmente se jogou para trás na mesa, deitando-se como se aquilo fosse fazer a dor, mesmo que pouca, sumisse. Ele fechou os olhos e as mãos tentaram agarrar-se em algo, mas nada havia para ser segurado. E Zoro, aquele maldito, ainda piorou sua situação de prazer quando a mão livre começou a acariciar seus testículos. Porra, aquilo era muito bom. Entregou-se por completo, fechando os olhos e mordendo de leve o lábio inferior. O quadril passou a investir contra os dedos, rebolando gostoso nos três dedos do marimo, enquanto contraia o interior e apertava bem forte, sugando-o.

— Nossa, kokku, como você é passivo. — Estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade, era óbvio que o maldito tinha que acabar com o clima e estragar seu prazer.

— Sua bunda!

— Não é a minha bunda que está sugando meus dedos.

— Sua bunda estava sugando meu pau ontem à noite, que é bem maior e mais grosso que seus dedos!

— Quanto orgulho, kokku. Nem parece que está aí, jogado nessa mesa, todo entregue.

— Se ilude, marimo. Continua aí se iludindo até que eu- Ahhn... — Soltou um gemido, sentindo um de seus testículos sendo acariciado com desejo e luxúria. Notou a temperatura corporal esquentar, até mesmo esquecendo sobre o que estava falando.

— Até que você? — Zoro perguntou, olhando para baixo com um sorriso desgraçado nos lábios. Sanji desejou matá-lo da forma mais lenta e cruel possível.

— Desgraç- — Sentiu o moreno pressionar o outro testículo, conseguindo conter o delicioso gemido, porém sua frase ainda saiu pela metade. O olhar carregado de Zoro o fitava e a vontade de matá-lo, evoluiu para além de matá-lo, matá-lo, revivê-lo e matá-lo novamente.

— Gostoso... — Como odiar um marimo lindo daqueles que o elogiava até nos momentos mais impróprios?

Zoro retirou os dedos achando que aquele corpo já estava muito bem preparado e precisava de algo maior. Abaixou a cueca, mostrando o pênis pulsante e louco por certo homem. Ele puxou as coxas do menor em direção a seu corpo, e ia penetrá-lo ali mesmo se Sanji não tivesse colocado a mão na frente e acabado com sua diversão.

— O quê? — Perguntou irritado.

— Aqui não... — Desviou o olhar, corando mais ainda.

— Sério? Depois de tudo isso? — Bufou irritado e suspirou em seguida. Francamente, depois de abusá-lo de todas as formas naquela mesa, na melhor parte Sanji o parava e acabava com a festa. Suspirou novamente e resolveu deixar de lado, não iria fazer pressão a foderem ali no local. Se arrependeu de ter provocado antes o idiota dizendo para ele imaginar se a bruxa soubesse o que fariam ali. Droga, estava tão empolgado...

Que seja. Abraçou o pervertido pelas costas e o puxou para o colo, levando-o até o sofá verde e deitando-o confortavelmente. Voltou a se colocar no meio das pernas grossas e posicionar-se de forma que conseguisse meter bem gostoso e fundo, iria foder Sanji exatamente da forma que ele havia implorado.

Olhou no rosto do loiro, procurando uma negação e, ao não encontrar nada, sorriu largo e segurou as coxas grossas, puxando-o em direção a seu membro, esfregando-o na entrada escorregadia. Viu-o envergonhado escondendo o rosto com as mãos e sem querer soltou uma risada baixa, recebendo um merecido chute no peito por estar sendo um idiota provocando o loiro.

Se desculpou com um movimento com a cabeça, puxou o pé até os lábios e beijou-o de leve, vendo Sanji se esconder ainda mais com as mãos. Infelizmente não poderia fazer nada para deixá-lo mais confortável, também não teria qualquer graça se não existisse aquela vergonha absurda. Voltou a ajeitar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, segurou o membro posicionando-o na entrada do loiro e pressionou de leve, investindo devagar até conseguir enfiar toda glande.

Notou as mãos alheias tapando a boca para não soltar nenhum gemido e resmungou irritado, puxando-as e no processo acabou usando mais força do que deveria e o corpo maravilhoso do namorado fora puxado junto e lá estava ele sentado em seu colo. O orbe azul encarava o verde, parecendo assustado, porém a expressão calma de Zoro o tranquilizou. Fecharam os olhos e Sanji o abraçou pelo pescoço e teve as nádegas afastadas enquanto o pênis deslizava completamente para seu interior.

Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios finos, fazendo o loiro se desconcentrar e agarrar com força o pescoço largo alheio. Tal abertura enlouqueceu o moreno, que atacou com desejo o pescoço pálido, sugando com força a pele macia, devorando-o. Marcando-o como seu. As mãos deslizavam pela cintura fina, subindo para as costas e descendo novamente em toques delicados e carinhosos que jamais seriam oferecidos a outra pessoa.

“Z-Zoro...”

Jurou ter escutado um gemido manhoso em seu ouvido, gemido que se deliciava com seus toques, mas achou estar delirando, até parece que aquele idiota orgulhoso se entregaria tão rápido. Sanji estava tão quente e apertava seu pau de uma forma enlouquecedora, não sabia se aguentaria muito.

“Mo...move...”

Escutou novamente uma voz em seu ouvido e definitivamente não estava delirando. Aquele loirinho safado estava implorando por seu pau e para ter certeza deu uma investida forte contra o corpo menor.

— A-AH! Mais! — Sanji gemeu deliciado e isso fez Zoro sorrir novamente. As mãos habilidosas agarravam-se no pescoço bronzeado, arranhando-o e enchendo-o de marcas inconscientes. Maior incentivo não existia e fez o moreno começar a investir com gosto, em estocadas ritmadas e fortes.

— Você é tão passivo. — Novamente uma provocação da parte do moreno. Sanji ia xingá-lo outra vez, ou insinuar que não era tão passivo quanto ele, porém a expressão no rosto de Zoro o fez entender o que estava acontecendo. O que Zoro desejava.

Uma entrega completa.

E aquilo era algo que jamais negaria àquele homem.

— E-eu sou... Seu... — Fez uma pausa, completamente envergonhado. Já era vergonhoso o bastante estar sendo tomado de forma tão gostosa quanto aquela, mas admitir em voz alta era fora de cogitação. Mordeu os lábios várias vezes, pensando se deveria dar o gostinho da vitória ao outro. Hesitou e hesitou mais um pouco, e a hesitação apenas se encerrou ao ver a expressão do outro em expectativa. Jamais conseguiria negar algo a Zoro. — Pa...passivo... Seu passivo, Zo...ro...

Aquela era sua entrega completa a seu homem.

Então as mãos de Sanji se agarravam na ponta dos cabelos curtos, puxando-os e não se importando com a possível dor que o outro sentia, mesmo que tal dor não existisse. Estava desesperado por aquele homem, amava-o e era sempre perfeito se entregar e tê-lo em si, fodendo-o com força. Porém, uma coisa não mudava a outra e ele estava completamente envergonhado com a situação. Já o espadachim pervertido, não poderia estar mais feliz e realizado. Era diferente ouvir em voz alta, ter a entrega completa do loiro apenas a ele e mais ninguém. O amava e não iria dividir aquele homem com outras pessoas. Queria beijá-lo. Fodê-lo. Dizer que o amava e ouvir que era amado, mas, no momento, apenas aquelas palavras eram o bastante.

Em algum momento o loiro passou a investir contra o membro, rebolando freneticamente no colo de seu homem. Jogou a cabeça para trás delirando de prazer, então sentiu dentes afiados fincando em seu pescoço pálido, que o fez gemer alto o nome do namorado.

O espadachim segurou uma das coxas, ajudando a movimentação, deixando que Sanji o controlasse e rebolasse bem gostoso em seu pau. Ele gemia tão alto quanto o loiro, mas obviamente não iria admitir aquilo, até parece, sem chances de ouvir as asneiras daquele imbecil pervertido quando encerrassem. Puxou-o pelas costas, colando os dois corpos e roçando os mamilos, sentindo o menor estremecendo em seus braços.

— Esse seu corpo é perfeito. — Zoro deixou escapar, ficando meio aéreo com a fricção dos mamilos e do pênis duro roçando em seu abdômen definido. Deu uma investida mais forte, soltando a coxa e indo dar atenção ao membro alheio que estava carente. Porém, o sorriso presunçoso daquele maldito o irritou.

— É perfeito... — Sanji repetiu, sorrindo de leve, amoroso. Infelizmente, uma veia já havia saltado da testa do outro e antes de conseguir terminar a frase, fora interrompido.

— Heh... Você se acha muito, mas nem consegue me fazer gozar. — Zoro soltou e não tinha como aquilo não ser interpretado como um desafio. Recebeu um sorriso malicioso do loiro e uma lambida lenta nos lábios.

— Quer apostar? — Arqueou a sobrancelha encaracolada, desistindo de qualquer elogio que previamente fosse dedicar ao marimo imbecil e impaciente.

— Eu sempre ganho.

— Haah... Está certo, então perde quem gozar primeiro. A punição é ser o passivo pelo resto da semana. — Aquilo era mesmo uma punição? Como se ser amado bem gostoso por seu namorado fosse a droga de uma punição.

— É melhor que esteja preparado para ficar bem dolorido, porque eu vou arregaçar você todos os dias. — Zoro falou carregado e deu uma deliciosa estocada forte contra a bunda de Sanji, fazendo-o delirar de prazer, mas sem chances de ele perder.

Sanji começou a rebolar loucamente, sem nenhum tipo de pudor ou vergonha que antes sentia. Os peitorais se juntaram ainda mais, os mamilos roçavam-se a cada movimento e a mão ágil movimentava o pênis rosado com uma habilidade que antes de começarem a ficar sequer existia. Os dois colocaram a língua para fora, indicando claramente uma provocação e convite para um beijo que haviam definido como regra auto imposta ser proibido. O olhar estava carregado de desejo e sequer sabiam descrever o tamanho tesão que sentiam em ver seu parceiro daquela forma.

Por ser uma competição idiota, ambos se recusavam a perder e mesmo quase gozando estavam se segurando o máximo que conseguiam. A mão de Zoro estava completamente melada e seu pau deslizava com uma facilidade absurda no interior já não tão apertado. Não podia gozar antes, se recusava a perder para aquele cozinheiro maldito, mesmo que a punição não fosse realmente ruim, o orgulho era o que estava em jogo e ouvir Sanji encher seu saco por ter perdido durante uma semana estava fora de cogitação.

O moreno rugiu quando sentiu o pênis ser apertado dentro daquele corpo quente, e quis morder aqueles lábios até arrancar o sorriso desgraçado. Maldito seja aquele cozinheiro atrevido. Como vingança, ele investiu com força, penetrando-o por completo e quase derrubando-o no chão, mas obviamente o segurou antes. Os testículos de Sanji batiam com força em suas coxas e eram esfregados com vontade a cada rebolada enlouquecedora do quadril. Ele abandonou o pênis e segurou na nuca alheia, enroscando os dedos nos fios dourados e puxando-os com força. Porém, inesperadamente o sorriso do maldito sumiu e uma expressão manhosa tomou o lugar e Zoro era muito fraco para aquela carinha adorável.

— Seu maldito! — Ele soltou os cabelos e abraçou a cintura fina, puxando o menor para cima e saindo de dentro dele. Fez um gesto apontando para a mesa e recebeu um balançar de cabeça como resposta, consentindo. Sorriu malicioso e o levou para a mesa outra vez, mas ao invés de sentá-lo ali, virou-o de costas e o fez segurar as duas mãos na madeira e o que seguiu o deixou prestes a gozar.

Sanji apertou as mãos na mesa e curvou o corpo para frente, empinando bem a bunda e basicamente ficando de quatro, totalmente exposto. Sem qualquer controle, Zoro afastou as nádegas vendo a entrada mais avermelhada devido as estocadas anteriores e não percebeu estar sorrindo de forma tão pervertida quanto o loiro quando estavam em posições opostas. Viu o maldito contrair a entrada e recebeu aquilo como uma provocação, no próximo segundo todo seu membro se enterrou naquela cavidade e ele soltou um gemido alto, gemido que se misturou com o do loiro que conseguiu ser ainda mais alto.

Inconscientemente o Chef se empinou ainda mais quando os movimentos começaram. As mãos grandes de Zoro seguravam sua cintura, puxando-o contra o corpo e dilacerando seu interior. Sempre o pensamento de que o pinto daquele marimo era pequeno sumia de sua mente quando era o passivo, o desgraçado era um maldito grande, ou talvez o pensamento fosse só por ser quem estava sendo penetrado ou por ser muito sensível...

— Zo...Zoro... — Sanji chamou desesperado pelo amado, que olhou em seus olhos vendo a bagunça que seu cabelo se encontrava a ponto de sequer estar escondendo aquelas orbes azuis perfeitas. — Me beija... Por favor...

E tal pedido manhoso jamais seria negado por um homem atencioso e fofo como aquele espadachim burro que acabava de cair na armadilha feita pelo cozinheiro ardiloso... Ou talvez não fosse uma armadilha e sim extrema necessidade do pobre e inocente loirinho. Vai saber.

O corpo menor foi empurrado totalmente contra a mesa, ficando com o peito encostado no móvel e o pênis sendo pressionado pelo abdômen. A mão de Zoro segurou seu pescoço e virou seu rosto para o lado o máximo que era possível, então os lábios foram pressionados em um beijo intenso e necessitado. As línguas desesperadas se conectaram e era como se choques percorressem os corpos de ambos, era muito bom beijar, sequer fazia sentido a disputa idiota que haviam começado... Entretanto, talvez justamente por ficarem tanto tempo sem beijos, era que aquele simples ato fosse tão bom.

Quando o moreno se afastou, um fio de saliva ainda tentava ligar as duas bocas. Um braço envolveu a cintura de Sanji e a mão livre alcançou a destra do menor, entrelaçando os dedos. Os lábios atacaram em beijos a nuca sensível, e os movimentos continuavam intensos, porém não tão rápidos. O membro do loiro roçava na madeira, fazendo-o gemer deliciado com todos os prazeres proporcionados pelo moreno. Era tudo perfeito.

Sanji fechou os olhos e apertou os dedos de Zoro entrelaçados aos seus, então começou a rebolar, mas diferente de antes, estava fazendo de forma mais lenta e sensual. Era muito para qualquer um aguentar. Ele sentiu as mãos do maior trêmulas tocando seu corpo, os movimentos passaram a ser mais cuidadosos e carinhosos, até que sentiu o sêmen do moreno o preenchendo e ouviu um gemido alto chamando por seu nome, o hálito quente em sua nuca, a respiração ofegante e um corpo pesado caindo em suas costas.

Mesmo morto, o espadachim continuou investindo lentamente, sentindo o interior escorregadio do loiro cheio de sêmen, de seu sêmen. Sanji era seu homem, de mais ninguém. Ele jamais seria, jamais o trocaria por qualquer um.

Os movimentos lentos e o peso elevado em suas costas faziam o membro do loiro ser friccionado com mais vontade na mesa, era delicioso. Os ruídos obscenos de Zoro metendo em si o excitavam e não foi possível aguentar mais que poucos segundos até ter seu próprio orgasmo. Ele enfiou as unhas na carne morena, que não permitiu que ele enfiasse na madeira e se machucasse. Era maravilhoso até mesmo para Zoro que sentia o pau sendo massageado naquele interior. O abdômen ficou completamente sujo de porra, assim como a mesa em que todos do bando faziam suas refeições.

— Isso foi... — Sanji começou após alguns segundos se recuperando do gozo intenso.

— Incrível. — Zoro o interrompeu, concluindo a frase.

— É... — Concordou, sorrindo. Zoro saiu de cima de seu corpo, mas as mãos continuaram grudadas até puxá-las e beijar as costas da mão do outro, que corou forte, desviou o olhar ao saiu de seu interior. Como sempre, muito fofo. — E você perdeu em dobro.

— Hã?

— A aposta, idiota. Você me beijou e gozou primeiro, eu venci. Espero que essa bunda deliciosa esteja pronta para mim.

— Ei. Ei. Ei. Você que pediu para eu te beijar! — Zoro protestou, afastando aquele loiro atrevido de seu corpo. Quanto a segunda aposta, não havia como protestar, assim como também não se arrependia de perder ambas apostas. Amar Sanji era sempre perfeito.

— A aposta era quem conseguia ficar mais tempo sem beijar o outro, não quem aguentava mais tempo sem pedir para beijar. Perdeu, marimo. — Sanji deu seu ultimato e Zoro até ia protestar, mas os lábios do loiro foram pressionados contra os seus, calando-os.

— Tá... Que seja. E o que você quer como recompensa? — Ele sorriu malicioso, tentou enlaçar a cintura do loiro, que se esquivou e saiu andando completamente nu pela cozinha. Logo em seguida, um pano de limpeza fora jogado no rosto do espadachim. — Que porra?

— Primeiro, você vai limpar essa bagunça na mesa que foi causada por sua perversão. E depois, você vai passar o resto da semana me ajudando a lavar a louça após todas as refeições. — Sanji dizia enquanto procurava suas roupas pela cozinha e ia vestindo-as conforme achava. Ouviu um resmungo irritado e ignorou, era seu prêmio e ele queria a companhia daquele neandertal idiota o tempo todo, mesmo que para ele parecesse apenas uma exploração para fazê-lo trabalhar.

Já vestido, ia sair da cozinha para tomar um banho e se limpar, mas se lembrou de algo e voltou, abraçou Zoro e após um selar de lábios totalmente amoroso, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o fez corar mais do que quando estavam transando e antes de poder retribuir as palavras, Sanji havia sumido da cozinha, tão envergonhado quanto ele. Zoro bufou e foi procurar suas roupas para limpar a bagunça.

E durante a limpeza da cozinha, péssima limpeza por sinal, já que aquele não era seu trabalho e muito menos sabia fazer direito qualquer coisa que não fosse lutar com espadas, Zoro pensou que não seria tão ruim a punição se pudesse ouvir aquelas palavras todos os dias.


End file.
